


White Shoes

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Masterbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Smut, Watersports, Wetting, whole lotta nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: Nikki just can't stand Mick's white tennis shoes- especially how innocent they make him look. He decides to do something about it, and maybe teach the old man a lesson.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	White Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick break from In My Veins! 10,000+ words of pure filth. I adore the old photos of Mick in normal clothes with his 80's rocker hair, so...

**1987**

_White sneakers_.

All the years Nikki had spent shoving everyone into leather high heels, and Mick was strutting around in those goddamn white fucking sneakers. _Fuck, they looked so bad on anyone else_. Nikki would see them in a store and think, _'those are fucking hideous! What stiff prick would ever wear these boring pieces of shit!?'_

Well, Mick Mars apparently would. He was a prick, and he was pretty damn stiff too.

 _Goddammit_. Nikki watched his guitarist walk around all normal-like as if his clothes _weren't_ a crime to Motley's entire immoral law. His sweat pants, sweat shirt, leather jacket, and motherfucking plain white shoes. He aught to tell Mick to take those things off, because it was 1987 and rockstars didn't wear tennis shoes! _What an old fart he was._

It was thoughts like those that Nikki started using to dwell on in his moments of exhaustion after a high. He imagined Mick walking around dressed like that in his own house, all motherfucking innocent like. Like some _dad_ , in those fucking snow white shoes strutting around on Nikki's hardwood floors... And his long, black, rockstar hair to completely not match. His small shy smile that didn't know any better. His overly huge sunglasses that were probably hiding some mischief. And his laugh that was so perfectly high pitched because it set Nikki's guts on fire in a _really_ weird way.

That motherfucker. _Fuck him._

Yeah, _fuck_ him...

' _I'm gonna fuck you so good, old man.'_

Nikki gasped his way off a usual train of thought about Mick Mars and his attire as he stood in the shower jerking himself off to a handful of lotion, when an image popped up in his head.

_What would it feel like to fuck Mick? What would it feel like to bend Mick over his bed, pull those sweat pants down, expose his pale ass, and keep him in those ridiculous white shoes as Nikki pounded his virgin hole?_

Nikki groaned an erotic moan that didn't sound very much like himself when he imagined what his cum might look like spilling over the laces. Maybe Mick wouldn't wear them again after that... _Or_ , what if he threw Mick on the couch and claimed him like an animal, and when he was done he could piss all over them. Mick for sure wouldn't wear them ever again if so, with Nikki's golden stream staining them up...

Nikki orgasmed into his palm with his biggest load that month, when he imagined Mick begging his name as he screwed him good. Then he came again not ten minutes later, when he started thinking about Mick on his knees in the shower wrapping those small lips of his around Nikki's cock.

_Fuck. Maybe he shouldn't shoot up heroin before noon anymore..._

***

"Hey dude."

Mick's sugar sweet voice greeted Nikki when he came stumbling through the studio doors, on time for the first day all year. The older man was sitting on the couch across the room tuning up his guitar, more focused on his work than Nikki standing there.

Mick had his huge sunglasses on, because apparently the sunlight coming through the window was just too bright for him. He wore a plain black t-shirt. His jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Black joggers. And of course, those goddamn white shoes.

Nikki's skin grew goosebumps as his crotch grew hot. He had just shot up in the bathroom one minute ago, and was pretty sure the high was doing all his thinking for him.

He stalked over to Mick. He moved slowly as if he would spook his older friend away, all while drinking up his appearance. Mick's hair was teased just right, with some of his bangs falling over his shades. He was also almost, but not quite, smiling about something as his fingers cranked the pegs.

"What?" He finally looked up at Nikki when the younger man stopped close to his knees. Nikki stared down at him with a hooded gaze.

Sure, he could just ask Mick to stop wearing those white, girly shoes. But he _craved_ to be the one to break him of it.

He looked down at those perfectly cleaned sneakers, and fucking _wanted_ _them_.

" _Move it,"_ He slurred at the guitar in Mick's lap. Mick stared at him in confusion, but when he realized Nikki currently wasn't all there, he grinned shyly and moved the instrument to the other side of the couch. " _No_." Nikki growled before Mick could finish doing so, so the guitarist set it on the floor.

He sat back up and was half expecting Nikki to plop down on his lap, but was still rather shocked when he actually did so. The bassist fell onto his thighs hard, and Mick grunted at the sudden weight. Nikki rolled his hips in a cautious way with a strong sniff, and suddenly gripped Mick's denim jacket with two fists around the collar.

 _"You really irritate me, you know,"_ He moaned close to Mick's face. He moved suddenly to rip Mick's glasses off his face, and threw them behind him. They rattled across the floor.

"What?" Mick's hands nervously gripped the couch at his sides.

"You dress so _annoying_." Nikki said. He then leaned in to whisper close to Mick's ear. " _Stop making me so horny for you,"_ He hissed.

Mick sat back to meet his wild eyes. Nikki gazed into them in return, and started silently panting.

"What the fuck?" Mick mumbled. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Everything. You look so fuckin' _innocent_ , and _kind_ , like you're not even in this band." Nikki spat the words like venom. "It makes me want to fuck you so _bad!"_ Nikki was slurring now and whining like a toddler, while idly pulling on Mick's jacket.

"Oh..." The older man whispered. He stared at Nikki a little longer as the bassist gave him those puppy eyes, then shly reached his hands up to hold Nikki's waist. "Like, _you?_ Have sex with _me?"_ He grinned.

 _"Yes! I'm gonna rip these stupid normal clothes off you, and fuck you!"_ Nikki yelled. Mick glanced down at Nikki's own horrendous attire, which was nothing but a leather jacket, leather boots, and tight leather pants. Mick chuckled.

"Is that so?"

Nikki growled again and leaned forward. When Mick didn't pull back, he slowly gave the older man a strong lick from his collar bone up to his temple.

He shuddered. Mick's skin was so _soft_. So _smooth_... and so pale white, despite living in California. Nikki licked him again with a breathy moan. He drooled over Mick's jaw, then buried his nose in the hair by his ear to deeply inhale his scent. _He smelled even better.._. As if he hadn't showered all day, and was stained with the scent of faint nicotine and shampoo. Nikki whined.

 _"Let me touch you,"_ He ordered as he sat up to look Mick in the baby blue eyes.

"Okay," Mick accepted, because he knew Nikki was going to do it anyways.

Nikki swallowed and let go of the jacket. His hands opened their fingers wide, but suddenly surprised the older man when when they groped Mick's chest as if he was a goddamn woman. The guitarist jumped slightly as Nikki aggressively gripped his soft pecs, and he grunted at the odd feeling it triggered. Nikki found his nipples through his shirt and gave a wicked grin as he used the heels of his hands to rub against them, clearly agitating Mick as a hot blush spread over those soft cheeks. He groaned with Mick, although Mick's was something of a more uncomfortable nature. Mick wondered if Nikki was so high that he was imaging a pair of tits in his hands instead, with how much he was massaging his chest. He kept moaning like it was the most pleasurable thing in the world, moving back and fourth between Mick's flat chest and his sides.  
  
_"Fuck, you're so soft,"_ Nikki breathed. He massaged Mick's smooth chest and moved lower to prod at his nipples with his fingers. " _F-Fuck_ ," He repeated with a shuddered breath and bit lip. He poked them a bit and then pressed his palms strongly against each one, and giggled when Mick finally cracked.

"N-Nikki," He sucked in a breath and squirmed under Nikki's weight as the bassist worshiped his chest. " _Stop_ ," He moaned and yanked on Nikki's belt. The younger man laughed, and slid his hands down to finally relieve him of the torment.

"Can't help it," Nikki moaned. His hands then slid down with wandering fingers to sneak under Mick's shirt, and hold the hot skin of his stomach.

"Stop, I'm so fat," Mick groaned. Nikki gripped him a little harder until Mick was wiggling again.

 _"No you're not_ ," Nikki growled. He leaned forward to lick Mick's cheek again as his hands kneaded his soft gut. The guitarist tried to turn his head away, but Nikki followed him to do it again. "You're _perfect_. So sexy. So _pretty_. Under-appreciated, underrated; you deserve _so_ much more attention baby. I never want a _thing_ about you to change."

Mick bit his lip at that last comment. If only Nikki knew- that was just one thing Mick couldn't control. But he would never tell him that; he would never tell Nikki what was waiting in his inevitable future.

 _"You're my perfect little alien motherfucker._ Every little inch of your short, beautiful, sexy body belongs to _me_ , no matter who you screw around with. I love you and everything you are, from head to toe, Mick. _Except,"_ Nikki lowered his voice. _"For your choice of **clothes** ,"_ Nikki whispered and gently bit Mick's jaw. The older man moaned softly at the threatening tone. He forgot that Nikki had just said he _owned_ him right away at the dangerous hiss from the younger man against his skin.

Nikki pet his way down to the elastic waist of Mick's sweatpants as he distracted the older man with sloppy kisses along his jawline.

"Take this fucking thing off _,_ " He suddenly sat back and ordered, gripping Mick's jacket again.

"Why?" Mick fought back. Nikki tried to say with his sharp gaze, _'because I fucking said so,'_ but Mick played dumb.

"I don't _like_ it," Nikki stated. He yanked on it a little.

"Well _I_ do," Mick grinned. "I don't wanna take it off. You're not the boss of me."

"Mick!" Nikki jostled around in his lap and yanked on his jacket harder. "Take it _off!"_

"Ask nicely and I _might_ ," Mick grinned at him past those messy bangs.

Nikki stood up suddenly and gripped the denim around Mick's neck. He leaned in and growled right against his nose with bared teeth.

_"Take it off before I fucking **rip** it off."_

Mick grinned wider. He chuckled even. He loved when Nikki threw fits, but they had never been about him before.

 _"Make me,"_ He teased quietly.

Nikki did just that before Mick could even take it back. Within seconds, he had Mick's jacket ripped right off his shoulders. Mick let him do it as he yanked the material off his arms, laughing at the insane strength Nikki used to rid him of the cloth and then throw it across the room.

 _"Fucker!"_ Nikki yelled. Mick just stared at him.

"Happy now?" He teased.

 _"No,"_ Nikki growled. "Lay down, now!"

Mick decided to be nice and do as he was told, laying on his back along the couch. Nikki was in his lap again before he could blink and had two hands taking hold of the elastic waist of Mick's pants. To no surprise to Mick, he yanked them down just past Mick's half hard cock.

" _Well, now..._ No underwear?" He looked up to meet those icy eyes. "Damn, Mickey," He fought the grin teasing his lips with a raised brow. "I didn't expect that kind of shit from _you_ , old man."

"There's a lot of shit I do you wouldn't expect from me," Mick whispered towards the ceiling. He let Nikki take hold of his cock, and immediately felt his erection continue to grow against it. He bit his own lip and moaned quietly as Nikki stroked him slowly.

"You're _huge_..." Nikki moaned at his cock.

"I'm sure you guys are bigger," Mick grumbled shyly, squirming a little more. He was surprised by how slow Nikki was moving, causing quite the torment in his insides.

"No, you're jut as big as me," Nikki moaned. Mick was fully hard in his right hand at the praising words. He couldn't look down at Nikki because it would strain his neck a little too much, so he settled for closing his eyes when the bassist breathed over his tip. Nikki started stroking him again, then gave a quick lick to the underside with as much of his tongue as he could use. Mick heard him swallow, and twitched at the rough feeling of his tongue doing it again.

 _"You taste so good,"_ Nikki sounded so fucking _high_ , Mick was waiting for the guy to pass out any second now. He mentally prepared to have to crawl out from under him and go jack off in the bathroom to take care of himself.

But Nikki licked him again from the root to the tip, and wrapped his lips around the pink head of Mick's cock. He sucked and swallowed up the precum gathering on it, and the moan he let out vibrated through Mick's pelvis. Nikki went down further, ever so slowly, and rolled his tongue around every inch of hot skin his lips ate up. He prodded at the vein of Mick's dick until the guitarist twitched beneath him and let out an aroused groan of his own.

Nikki moaned louder as he took his time eating his guitarist, and stopped to enjoy the reward when his nose was finally pressed against that red hair of his crotch. Mick wasn't sure if he wanted to ask how the fuck he'd learned to deep throat so good, but part of him wasn't surprised. Nikki's hands moved to pull at the waist of Mick's sweat pants again, but didn't bring them down any more than another inch. He kept his head where it was, holding his breath as his tongue sucked on the base of Mick's erection. Drool was pooling out of his mouth and sliding down to Mick's balls, and the guitarist was quickly losing the battle of control as Nikki remained still with vibrating moans.

Mick could feel the walls of his mouth moving around him, his tongue sucking him tight, all the little pokes of his front teeth, and Nikki's throat working just beyond his tip. Mick was sweating pretty good by then, and clawing at the couch beneath them.

 _"Nikki,"_ He whined out. Just then, Nikki decided it was time to breath and pulled back to release him and suck in a breath. A thick line of spit hung between his bottom lip and the dripping tip of Mick's penis.

Mick finally raised his head to peer down at the sight that had felt so damn good, and nearly came right then at what he saw. His cock was a wet, shiny mess, and Nikki's lips were flushed red with one long string of drool that fell onto Mick's pants.

Nikki swallowed some spit back and dipped his head down to do it again before answering. He sucked Mick up much faster, pulled back half way, then sucked all the way down a second time. Then a third. And again and again, all in even intakes until Mick was a withering mess beneath him. The amount of drool escaping between them had finally soaked a patch into Mick's pants and dampened his balls.

When Nikki pulled back after the tenth go, he sat up straighter.

 _"You know what I do hate about you though?"_ He moaned, not even bothering to wipe his dripping face. A rope of mixed drool and precum was hanging all the way down from his chin to his chest, and it turned Mick on even more.

"W-What?" He asked through aroused trembles. Nikki grinned while draging his nails down Mick's clothed thighs.

"I can handle the sweat pants. I can deal with the denim. And the plain shirts. And those huge ass shades. But you wanna know what I can't fucking _stand_ , Mick Mars?"

Mick just stared at him; he had a feeling he knew what Nikki was going to say. The bassist leaned in a little closer until the spit fell onto Mick's gut.

_"Those white fucking shoes you have on."_

Mick had to bite his lip to keep from grinning ear to ear.

 _"How come?"_ He asked with fake innocence. Nikki slowly stoop up off of him.

"Because they are so goddamn fucking _normal_ , and you know I _hate_ normal shit. They look like shoes that some _mom_ would wear." He growled. He turned to look at Mick's shoe-clad feet resting by the arm of the couch.

"Well I practically am a fucking mom to you three. You're all absolute _children_ ," Mick teased. He loved the way it got Nikki all pissy immediately.

 _"Roll over,"_ He demanded lowly. Mick knew better than to fight that tone, so he stiffly flipped over onto his stomach. He heard Nikki kick his own boots and pants off then toss his leather jacket away, and then felt his bare legs straddle the back of his thighs. _"Asshole,"_ He muttered to Mick. Mick couldn't help but chuckle at him as the bassist squirmed around on top of him. Nikki aggressively pulled Mick's pants down again a little past his ass, and roughly ran his nails over the pale skin. The older man hissed and tried to move, but Nikki pushed down to prevent him from doing so with a warning growl.

Mick tried to keep quiet against the pain it caused his hips, because he knew Nikki would only do it harder if he found out Mick was whining.

Nikki went quiet for a minute, and Mick laid in obedience with his face pressed against the couch. He couldn't see what the bassist was doing for a few moments, but quickly figured it out when he felt Nikki start to poke around his most private parts with warm, wet fingers.

"Hey!" He tried to flip over, but Nikki practically barked and held him down.

"Don't move!"

"You can't have sex with me!" Mick managed to crane his head around to get a glimpse at Nikki. Nikki grinned and leaned forward to kiss the older man's ear through his hair, and mumble against it.

 _"Yes I can,"_ He stated proudly, only for Mick to hear.

"There's no way you wanna fuck me, you're just high." Mick rolled his eyes and dropped his head back down in defeat. Nikki chuckled as those dark bangs fell over his eyes, and followed him down to lick his cheek again. Mick scrunched his face in disgust at it, but Nikki did it again until Mick finally relaxed and his cheek was soaked.

"Well, I thought that too," Nikki began. You're just my guitarist who's like, what? _Seven_ years older than me? Who's got _no_ sex drive, _no_ interest in chicks, and who's pretty damn grumpy _all_ the fucking time. You're no skinny, blonde, busty bitch, so why on _Earth_ would I wanna fuck you, hmm?" Nikki rolled his body over Mick's. Neither of them answered the rhetorical question. "But _then_ , when I was jerking one out in the shower one day, it hit me!" Nikki smiled and kissed his spit coated cheek all too sweetly.

 _"I thought about what you might look like with my dick inside you,"_ Nikki whispered. _"All blushed, sweaty, panting, humping back against me, just **begging** for me to move harder."_ Mick shivered beneath him and closed his eyes. _He started wondering about what Nikki's dick might feel like inside him too..._

Nikki saw Mick begin having a change in heart, and grinned wider.

 _"Yeah, thats it,"_ He whispered softly. His finger moved south again with well thought out carefulness, slowly making it's way inside. Mick tensed at the painful feeling when he pushed it in, but was easily distracted when Nikki kept talking. "You thinkin' about it too? We would actually make a pretty good couple, Mick. Everyone would think you're the one in charge 'cause you're older, but we both know you're too big of a fucking softie for that. _Trust me, once you see what I'm about to do to you, you'll be begging for it every damn night."_

He started moving around inside him. It stung, and Mick bit his lip with a small wince.

 _"Shhh,"_ Nikki whispered in reassurance, but it sounded more like a hiss. _"Just imagine what it's gonna feel like when I tame you."_

"Tame me?" Mick slowly opened his eyes again.

 _"That's right, fucker."_ Nikki's tone turned a little more sinister. "You didn't think you could go walking around dressed like this and not expect a motherfucking _lesson_ , did you?" Nikki kissed his cheek again. It was so gentle, Mick shivered at the ghostly touch.

 _"F-Fuck you,"_ Mick wanted to end things there because Nikki suddenly added a second finger just before he was really ready, but ended up chuckling defensively instead as Nikki started nibbling his neck. Nikki growled against his skin and hair as he buried his nose against them, inhaling his scent as deep as his lungs would allow.

 _"N-Nikki-"_ Mick choked out when Nikki pushed his two fingers all the way in, then back out, and in deep again.

"Don't worry, I won't go fast yet."

"Yet?" Mick was starting to sweat and twitch beneath the weight and wild feeling inside him. "I-I've never actually done this," he swallowed. Nikki's hair fell over his face as the younger moved to tongue around his jaw.

"I figured. It's okay baby, I'm patient. _I'll break you slow,"_ He whispered. He sucked a hickey along Mick's jugular when the guitarist swallowed.

Mick closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax himself as Nikki eventually added a third finger. He was surprised when the pain began to dull, and warm up into something much more pleasing...

 _"Fuck,"_ He breathed to himself when Nikki finally had him decently stretched. The three fingers moved back and forth inside him, rolling and opening ever so slightly as Mick's insides and Nikki's hand got familiar with each other. _It wasn't so bad,_ Mick thought. _He could definitely get used to something like this.._. The bassist severed those thoughts when he laughed deeply and sat up suddenly, and pulled his hand away. Mick flinched at the action when he felt painfully empty.

The feeling didn't last long, however, because just as fast, Nikki had the tip of his cock pushing in to replace them. Mick gasped as Nikkj sunk down halfway and stopped.

 _Fuck, it was so much more than his hand!_ Mick began to panic again when he realized he might not take Nikki as well as they had planned. _Shit, shit, SHIT!_ Mick couldn't do it; he just couldn't fit Nikki's impressive size! He was too damn old, he should have fucking known better than to go fooling around with shit that wasn't his!

 _"U-Uh,"_ He squirmed and stuttered words that didn't form properly, wondering how he was going to tell Nikki he couldn't do it.

"Mick. You gotta _relax_ , baby," Nikki suddenly chuckled down at him. _"You're too_ _tense_." He used his hands to support himself as he leaned down a little closer to loom over the guitarist. Mick realized with the words that he had clenched his whole body up on instinct, stopping Nikki from safely moving any deeper.

_Fuck, he needed to breath._

He took a deep breath.

_He needed to relax._

He took another, and forced his thighs to unflex.

_Relax, like Nikki said. Nikki was his friend; surely he wouldn't hurt him, right?_

Little by little, Mick moved slightly against Nikki's erection in his rear end to adjust to the feeling.

"O-Okay," He finally gasped to himself. He flipped his head to look the other way, barely noticing the pain in his neck against everything else going on.

 _"Goooood boy,"_ Nikki cooed. He kneaded Mick's ass with one hand, and moved in deeper. The sting came back and ignited pain in Mick's pelvis, but it faded away before he could even react. He tried to breath a little more normally as Nikki's hilt met his ass. "You like that?" Nikki asked sweetly.

"Uh, I-I don't know," Mick swallowed again. Nikki giggled. He pulled out a little more, then went back in. Mick sucked in a shaky breath.

 _"Fuck, I love how tight you are, you little virgin fucker,"_ Nikki rolled his head as both he and Mick tried to think past the searing heat between them.

_It felt so goddamn hot, that cock deep down inside him. Hot enough to make the swelling joints in Mick's spine seem a little less painful..._

"Do it again," Mick pleaded. Nikki obliged with a wide grin. He gave one of Mick's cheeks a good squeeze as he pulled half way out, waited a moment, and sunk back down a little faster.

It was then that the pleasure hit Mick like a bullet.

 _"O-Oh, fuck!"_ He gasped loudly when something churned inside him, and Nikki's dick suddenly felt really, really, _really good._

 _"There we go,"_ Nikki shuddered as he pulled out to just the tip that time. Mick was painfully hard between his own thighs, feeling his wet and dripping mess soil the couch beneath him. He moved his legs around when Nikki filled him up again, annoyed at the restraining pants and shoes around him. "Nice try, old man," Nikki laughed quietly. "You want your clothes off?"

"Yes!" Mick reached up gripped the arm of the couch above his head.

"Too fucking bad, baby," Nikki laughed and repeated his thrust a little faster. It only made Mick feel even better. He did it again, then again, and again, until Mick was burning up hot as his insides craved _more_. He rocked back against Nikki just as the bassist sunk back inside, and when he hit even deeper Mick nearly wailed.

 _"Please!"_ Mick begged louder. He was sweating a storm in his pants, and his feet felt way too heavy in the shoes. The skin under his shirt was drenched too, and Mick could barely stand it with sanity.

"Nope! You wanna dress all adorable, like you're just _asking_ for a good fuck? Then you're gonna get fucked in them!" Nikki practically cackled. Mick couldn't help but grin with him. He closed his eyes and easily forgot about the clothes suffocating him, focusing instead on Nikki pounding into his backside just a little too slow.

 _"And here's the deal, marsman,"_ Nikki spoke again. He sounded so breathy, with so much arousal between them. "First, I'm gonna fill you up. Then, I'm gonna come on your shirt. And then your pants. And then, can you guess what else I'm gonna come on, to top it all off?"

Mick smiled wider.

"What?" He managed to look back at Nikki's blushing, sweating, grinning face. Their eyes met as the bassist answered.

_"I'm gonna come all over your shitty shoes."_

Mick bared his teeth in a daring grin as he closed his eyes and lifted himself up with his elbows to drop his head forward. He grunted and groaned as his hair shielded his drooling face from view. His mouth hung open, letting every small gasp escape as he pleaded for more.

Nikki started moving harder. Then faster. Harder again, and faster after that. He was soon pounding into Mick enough to shake the couch, and Mick felt his climax rise up between his legs. Nikki's hard cock felt so fucking _good_ , he was losing every grip on reality still in his brain. _He wanted more of it, even harder!_ He wanted Nikki's nails to dig deeper, Nikki to moan louder, Nikki to go faster! It felt like something was pulsing so hard inside him that it was ripping every fiber of his guts apart, melting them down to nothing but never ending pleasure. The tip of the cock inside him kept brushing against something that made him feel even impossibly better with each movement, and Mick was trying to chase it with every weakened push back.

 _"'M too close,"_ Mick begged. He flexed his legs and lifted his ass up against Nikki's powerful waist as it laid ruthless claim to him. He didn't know how much longer he could last, but he didn't want it to end.

"You think this is as good as it gets, old man? _Watch this shit,"_ Nikki chuckled through an evil grin, and suddenly angled his hips ever so slightly.

He hit that mysterious something inside of Mick, and Mick _lost it._

He gripped the couch, arched his back, tossed his head up to let out a strangled moan, and buckled his hips hard enough to lift Nikki a little. Nikki laughed loudly as Mick all but screamed and kicked his legs out beneath him, and hit the spot again. He touched it one more time with a firm grip on Mick's shoulder to keep the older man down, and only got one more good thrust against his prostate before Mick came with a stuttered moan.

Nikki kept thrusting into him, riding Mick through a wicked orgasm that sent the older man shivering beneath the bass player's weight. That made him laugh again, as Mick shoved his face against the couch and cried out into it. Mick's body betrayed him as he spilled a massive load between his thighs into the sweatpants, and Nikki fucked him even harder.

Nikki came not long after, filling Mick up and thrusting until he was empty too. He had a little more control than Mick did, so he held back the quaking shivers that had adorably rocked Mick's frame. They almost slipped through, however, when Nikki felt his cum swirl around inside Mick's hole. It was the moment he'd been dreaming about for so long, imagining it every day and night. _It was warm, it was wet, and it was pulsing with a rapid heartbeat._

He let go of Mick's ass, grinning at the bruise he caused, and humped him into the cushions as his cock twitched through climax.

 _"Fuck!"_ He cried out as he pushed as deep as he could, angling his hips to lift Mick's ass in the air a few more inches. He held the guitarist there until Mick eventually released his tense muscles around Nikki's cock and relaxed, hanging limply against the younger man's strong thighs. He was panting fast, a little too hard, so Nikki kept still and waited. His cock practically stayed hard at the look on Mick's face alone.

Mick was blushed bright pink, eyes screwed shut, sweating in his hair line, and drooling all over the couch like a fucking _dog_. Nikki guessed they both probably looked like a couple of dogs though, with how vulgar he was holding his poor guitarist up _(and the concerning amount of spit hanging from both their mouths)._

Nikki looked down to see Mick's erection sporting a nice, thick line of white cum that dripped down to stain the pants still around his thighs. He giggled at the sight, and reached a hand down to stroke it. He felt the thick member between his fingers, all the ridges running against his palm, the heat that came off it, all the way down to the searing tip to gather that cum in his his hand. With a breathy moan and wide grin, Nikki brought the mess up to his hand to give it a lick.

Just as he expected: Mick tasted _good_.

 _"You taste just as good as I imagined, Mick,"_ He whispered. He licked his hand clean and swallowed up every drop.

When Mick had no energy left inside him, Nikki finally let him fall back down to the couch. His cock slid out to bob between them, stained white and coated with fluid. Nikki looked down at it and the mess he'd made inside his bandmate.

 _"You look so good like this,"_ He stated quietly. Mick swallowed and shifted slightly to catch his breath. He didn't respond, but that was okay. " _Damn_ , you'd think that was your first time coming," Nikki chuckled.

Mick groaned and moved to sit up. Nikki luckily allowed him to do so. He was even kind enough to give Mick a hand, and stood off the couch to prop him up in a slouched sitting position.

"You good, baby?" He leaned in to brush the hair out of Mick's face. Those bright blue eyes peered up at him through a haze of exhaustion. The older man could only nod unevenly. "Good," Nikki smiled. He sat down to straddle Mick's lap. Mick's cock was softening now, but Nikki stayed erect between their panting stomachs. Mick was looking down at the hard member of his bassist with worry and confusion, wondering if Nikki had actually finished or not.

 _"Did you... Did you come? Or just piss inside me?"_ He panted.

"Oh, I finished alright," Nikki growled. He kissed Mick's drying cheek. "You got me letting loose _allllll_ up inside your ass, don't you worry about that. _I know you can feel it in there."_

"Then..." Mick's question fell silent. He couldn't bring himself to say out loud, _'then why is your cock still so hard?'_ But luckily Nikki read his mind.

"I still got three more things to come on, don't I?" Nikki beamed down at him. Mick looked up to meet his eyes with a bit of horror.

"Seriously? You can't come four times," Mick swallowed.

"Oh, I got all fucking _night_ , baby. I go soft after two, but you'll have me hard again in no time," Nikki bared his teeth to show off his tongue running along them. He reached a hand up to pet Mick's blushing face. When the confusion in his friend's eyes grew more apparent, he explained again. He leaned in to whisper against Mick's ear, sniffing at his dark hair and pressing his mouth against it until he felt the ridges of the helix and gave it a quick kiss.

_"I called Tommy and Vince. Told them practice was canceled."_

Mick froze. Nikki laughed lowly as he felt the horror and realization paint Mick's insides, just like his cum.

" _Fuck_ ," Mick breathed.

"That's right, baby." Nikki leaned back to kiss his nose and meet his wide gaze. He said nothing as his hand reached down to take hold of Mick's half hard, filthy cock. "Come on, I know you're ready for more. _Everyone_ always wants more. _I know you can be a little slut too; just gotta break it out of ya,"_ Nikki whispered. "I see you with girls sometimes, after concerts and shit." A quick peck to his jaw. "I used to think, _wow! What gold digging cunts they are!_ You always tried to have good courtesy and get serious, but they all just ran out on you, didn't they?"

Mick frowned as Nikki easily stroked him back into a hard on.

"Don't be sad though, baby." Nikki leaned in to finally kiss his lips. _"I'll never do that to you,"_ He whispered like it was a secret that wasn't his to tell.

Mick hated how right he was; he'd never had a drop of luck with a woman in his life. Well, maybe his wife had loved him back, but even that took a fiery crash in the mountains. He didn't want to give Nikki the pride of admiting so, however, so he swallowed and suddenly kissed him on the lips again. Nikki took it with a happy moan and ate him right up, sucking on his bottom lip before the top one. They nibbled back and fourth with an immediate routine of switching control between the both of them. _Nikki liked how Mick kissed- it was so much more meaningful than anyone else that ever caught his mouth._

He dared to think that maybe, he sorta loved Mick Mars.

He was jerking Mick off in his lap, aiming his gorgeous cock upwards between them. Mick was definitely big enough that he could fill him just right, so Nikki made a plan in the back of his mind to teach him how to fuck a guy some time. He would be Mick's first; Nikki would let him plow away at his ass until Mick got comfortable. He knew Mick would be a natural at it. _Oh, fuck, he could only imagine what Mick's love-making must feel like!_ And then, after that, maybe he'd convince Mick to screw Tommy so he could watch.

Or... Maybe Tommy could fuck Mick, if he asked nicely enough... _Shit, Mick would look so small under the drummer-_

Mick twitched slightly when Nikki bit down a little to hard at the thought, and the bassist pulled back.

"Sorry," He giggled.

"What are you t-thinkin' about now?" Mick squrimed, trying to play his overbearing arousal off. His hands clawed around on Nikki's bare waist, and Nikki thought it was fucking _adorable_ how his short nails couldn't scratch the skin.

 _"Just ideas, for the future..."_ Nikki slowed his hand to a stop.

"They better be band related," Mick grunted.

 _"You could say that,"_ Nikki giggled. He brought his other hand down to wrap his fingers around both of their dicks, and slowly gave them a good stroke together. He pushed them flush against one another to squeeze the two just tight enough, and couldn't stop his own full body shiver at the sensation.

" _Fuck_ ," Mick moaned and closed his eyes. He gripped Nikki's bare hips in a desperate anchor to avoid exploding right then. Nikki started stroking them faster, using his other hand to rub their tips around together and mix the building fresh precum. Their messes from earlier blended together in a sticky, drippy coating flowing between Nikki's fingers.

 _"You feel so good, Mickey,"_ Nikki praised him. Mick blushed even harder under the kind words, and harshly bit his bottom lip. "I wanna watch you have sex some time... I've seen girls complain about cocks smaller than this; can't imagine what they'd say about you."

 _"Really? Because I've had quite a few complain I ain't shit compared to Tommy,"_ Mick spat the words with boiling venom. Nikki ceased all movement and raised a single brow. Mick cursed and dropped his head back at his slip-up.

"Really?" Nikki sounded so genuine it made Mick's stomach roll, but not with arousal. He regretted the words as soon as he'd said them.

 _"Forget it,"_ He growled at the ceiling. Nikki let go of them to softly cup Mick's cheeks and bring his head back down to meet his eyes.

 _"Fuck them. I hope they die,"_ He murmured.

"Nikki, stop," Mick sighed.

"I mean it. How _shitty_ of them, to say that. You deserve so much more. I know me and Tommy fuck around and have shared one girl between both of us before, but you're not like that. _Screw them_ for comparing you to your own bandmate, while you were even nice enough to see them to begin with."

Nikki both looked and sounded royally pissed off. Mick was shocked at such defensiveness, but took it with cautious joy.

"Well, thanks... It's true though," He sniffed.

_"No it's not. You're perfect."_

"How's come you care so much? You've degraded so many people before, what makes me different?" Mick questioned.

"Because you're one of _mine_."

"But you laughed when Vince got dumped with his dick caught buried in someone else, didn't you?"

"Vince deserved it. You're different because you don't. You _never_ _have_. And it's all you seem to get..."

They were quiet for a moment. Mick's erection pulsed against his. They slid a little, the weight of Nikki's pushing against Mick's.

"Oh..." The guitarist breathed. He didn't really know what to say to that. The last person to have ever stood up for him when it came to sex, was his wife. And that was, officially, a _long_ time ago. _"Uh... Thanks."_ He decided to start with that. It was good enough for Nikki apparently, because the bassist blushed and pecked his lips again.

Nikki silently went back to work on jacking them off together. After three minutes of everything between deep massages and pumping their cocks, Mick was first to come yet again. He did so with his eyes gazing into that green stare of his bassist, and his hands holding Nikki's ribs in a terrified grip.

He didn't know what exactly he was terrified of. He thought it might have been that Nikki would leave him.

His cum shot straight up and landed on Nikki's wrist, and that alone was enough to make the younger man finish off with a loud moan too. He twitched and shook in Mick's lap as he aimed himself at Mick's black shirt, and unloaded all over the cloth while thrusting into his own hand. Mick stared down at the white mess dripping down his chest and gut, soaking into his clothes.

He grinned at the sight.

When Nikki was finally still and closed his gaping mouth, he wiped the drool off his chin with his clean wrist. His fingers were held open, exposing the glorious sight of one of their messes spreading between them. Nikki looked down at Mick, and knew that his guitarist was finally exhausted beyond saving. Mick was losing the battle to stay conscious, his eyelids drooping more and more by the second.

"You sleepy?" Nikki asked sweetly as he went to work licking his hand clean. He stared down at his vulgar painting across Mick's chest with a proud grin. Mick just nodded lazily. _"Alright. You can have a break then."_ He sounded like a teacher as he stood up off of Mick, and the older man envied having such energy after two orgasms. But Nikki was gently pushing him down to lay on the couch once more, and Mick's eyes were closed before he could even respond. The last thing he felt was Nikki lifting his heavy legs onto the sofa, and sitting in front of them.

***

It was darker when Mick woke up. The sun was setting in the window, painting the studio orange. He didn't have time to wonder if his experience had been a weird dream, because the first thing he noticed was that his pants were around his thighs. His soft cock was cold against the air. He felt sticky. And his ass was tingling.

_Fuck..._

Mick rolled onto his back to sit up, but stopped when he noticed Nikki was still sitting in front of his legs on the other end of the couch. He was staring down at Mick with a hooded, unreadable gaze, chewing his middle finger nail with a canine. His bare legs were spread wide, one hanging off the furniture and one bent up to support his arm.

Mick stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Uh..." He started softly. He looked around the room, seeing nothing but unused instruments and their discarded clothes. Nikki still didn't say anything as he dropped the hand away from his mouth and smirked at Mick.

Mick shifted a little, and felt something leak out of his hole. _Holy shit_. _He really did let Nikki fuck him._

"You been waiting here the whole time?" Mick asked very quietly.

"Was just three hours," Nikki shrugged like it was nothing. "I knew I was gonna wear you out," He winked. It made sparks fly around in Mick's tummy. "Plus I didn't wanna leave you all _alone,_ now... I'm sure you've had enough of that in your lifetime." Nikki was looking at him as if he knew it was true. It irked Mick quite a bit because it _was_.

"Well..." As his memory returned, he silently hoped Nikki wouldn't want to- as he had clearly described it- _'lay claim to his pants and shoes.'_ Maybe he'd gotten bored... "Wait, you're sober now?" Mick blinked his sleep away.

 _"Been sober this whole damn time, baby,"_ Nikki ginned wide with a bite to the inside of his lip.

"No way," Mick said.

"For sure. _I wanted to remember it,"_ Nikki suddenly leaned forward. Mick instinctively froze, but relaxed again when Nikki simply kissed him as if they were a couple that hadn't seen each ther all day. "How you feelin,' by the way?" He pecked along Mick's jaw.

"I feel like I smell bad and need a shower." Mick shivered when Nikki nibbled on his neck. The bassist used one hand to hold his head still as he bit a little harder. "And my ass feels numb."

"Good. That means I did a good job," Nikki laughed. He sat back up to lean against Mick's torso. "Hey, you gotta pee?" He asked casually.

"Well _fuck_ , now I do," Mick whined. He tried to move so he could stand, pull his pants up, and go to the bathroom, but Nikki only grinned wider. He put a little more weight on him.

Mick froze as Nikki kept leaning back overtop him, as if the guitarist was a huge pillow.

 _"Bastard,"_ Mick hissed.

"What's wrong?" Nikki chuckled. "Go on, go!"

_"Get up!"_

"No, just go." Nikki had the fucking audacity to wiggle around. He was putting _way_ too much pressure on Mick's full bladder...

"Motherfucker, I am _not_ wetting myself for you!" Mick tried desperately to slither out from under him, but Nikki was much too heavy and Mick's spine was much too stiff. The bassist swung his legs up to kick them back and tangle them around between Mick's thrashing ones.

Mick realized he was definitely _stuck_ , and definitely beginning to panic.

"Nikki, please!" _Maybe Nikki just wanted to hear him to beg._ "Please, I'll let you fuck me again but come on, _I can't piss here,"_ He squirmed around under Nikki. Nikki just kept watching him with a sly grin, like the cocksucker he was. The movement was making Nikki's body push down on Mick's abdomen, threatening every piece of his humility.

"Just _go_ ," Nikki shrugged. he stared down at Mick with an intense gaze that showed he wasn't taking _no_ for an answer.

Mick froze and closed his eyes, pretending he was most certainly anywhere but right there.

 _"Mick,"_ Nikki reached a hand out to stroke his jaw. _"This can happen one of two ways. You can either wet yourself right now, or wet yourself when I make you come again here in a few minutes,"_ Nikki spoke lowly. The authority in his voice made Mick shiver.

He had to piss so bad. He wondered if Nikki had given him a goddamn IV when he was out; he wouldn't be surprised at that point if so.

He debated his options.

 _Wet himself, or... wet himself. Fuck._ When Nikki really wanted something, he really got it. Like he'd said; he had all night. They both did.

He closed his eyes, and took a shuddering deep breath. Nikki kept petting his neck, stroking it lovingly.

"Wait, hold it," Nikki suddenly ordered.

"What!?" Mick looked up at him. Nikki reached around behind him and yanked Mick's pants back up with unnatural strength, until Mick's dick was covered again.

"Alright, go on." Nikki still had one hand on Mick's neck, petting him, and the other resting on Mick's soft member over his stained sweat pants.

Mick closed his eyes again.

_Okay... He could do this. So long as Nikki kept petting him, maybe it wouldn't be so bad._

"Y-You're not filming this shit with hidden cameras, a-are you?" Mick swallowed. It was getting harder with each breath to hold himself against Nikki's weight.

"Fuck no, you know I wouldn't do that shit. I may fuck assholes, but sure as hell ain't one," He stated seriously. His thumb carefully rubbed rings over Mick's dick through his pants. The soft circling motions made Mick's bladder immediately twitch.

 _"Oh, fuck,"_ Mick whined. He screwed his eyes shut, and disobeyed himself.

He relaxed his muscles, and gave Nikki what he wanted. The hot wetness spreading from his cock immediately soaked his pants and Nikki's hand, and the bassist sucked in an enamored breath at the sight. He watched Mick piss, holding his dick for him as urine flowed in a strong stream.

 _"Shit, you really had to go,"_ Nikki erotically moaned in pleasure. He palmed Mick's cock as the guitarist twitched and pushed a little harder, making his stream stronger to get it over with as soon as possible. His yellow piss soaked his crotch and leaked out from the waistband, running in golden trails down his stomach and pooling against Nikki's side. Mick tried not to focus on the sound it was making, or the feeling of that hot liquid running down his thighs and gut. He kept his attention on Nikki's hand stroking his throat in uneven, distracted motions.

He kept pissing, and pissing, and _pissing_. He was full to the brim and he couldn't push it out fast enough. Nikki moaned louder as he pushed down on Mick's cock again, pulling at the heavy swetpants sticking to it. Mick's urine ran in a loud river between them that felt as if it would never end.

Mick took a slow breath in when it finally began slowing down, and his insides felt a little emptier. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on nothing but Nikki's fingers upon his neck.

_Maybe he was hallucinating, and this shit wasn't happening..._

After much too long, Mick finally finished. He braved a glance up at Nikki, and saw the younger man holding his own hard cock with one still hand. He was rubbing Mick's soaked and soft member with the other one. He sat up suddenly, and Mick saw his humiliating golden mess running down Nikki's back from where he'd been laying over Mick.

 _"Fucker,"_ Mick pouted. He threw an arm over his eyes.

Nikki groped one of his thighs, where the wet spot between his legs had spread to reach. He stood up then to lean with one foot on the couch next to his guitarist.

"You pissed a little more than I expected," Nikki chuckled. Mick couldn't tell if that was a disappointment or not. But... he was petting Mick's wet legs again as if they were made of gold or some shit... Mick couldn't help but sneak a look to watch him.

Nikki pulled the soaked waist of Mick's pants down a little, stopping at his penis. He moaned erotically, and stroked his hands with open fingers up Mick's wet hips. The hem of Mick's shirt had also suffered his mess, and was decently soaked too from what had escaped. Nikki of course couldn't mind a bit, as he massaged Mick's filthy skin.

 _"You smell so good now,"_ Nikki whisepred. Mick knew he was definitely fucking screwed then. _Why, why did he ever put that ad in the paper all those years ago!?_

"You're fucking crazy," He suddenly found himself laughing at the whole situation.

"I know," Nikki beamed. Their eyes finally met, and Nikki's were full of nothing short of adoration. It was a look Mick had never experienced before. It caught him off guard, so he stared back up at the younger man a little shell-shocked.

"Well... You gonna warm me up now?" Mick found himself teasing. Nikki giggled and patted his thigh.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was fucking awful. I'm embarrassed, wet, and cold. And I smell like _piss_."

"No, you smell _better_ now." Nikki bent down to lick the urine off Mick's exposed stomach. He twitched a little under his tongue, shifting around on the couch.

He wasn't entirely surprised when Nikki immediately started jerking himself off. The bassist leaned up to use his free hand to grip the back of the couch and support his weight as he hovered over Mick's legs. Mick knew Nikki was doing what he had earlier promised he would. He _hadn't_ forgotten.

Nikki pumped his hard cock rough and fast, moaning long and deep as he panted through it. He sucked in slow breaths to exhale them in aroused groans, speeding his hand up again. Mick laid still and felt his own dick pitch a tent in his wet pants at the sight and sounds Nikki was making. Mick watched that piss-covered hand work his cock fast, and could only imagine what the bassist must look like pounding pussy. Nikki stared down at Mick's body, and suddenly orgasmed with little warning in a violent shudder.

Mick twitched with him as Nikki released his load all over the older man's clothed thighs. His cum came out in thick ropes that fell all the way down and ruined Mick's pants even further. Nikki's back arched and his hips rocked forward into his pumping hand.

Mick was a whining wet mess beneath him by the time Nikki quivered to a stop. The younger man moaned loudly as he looked down at his work spilled over Mick's legs, then gave himself a few more lazy strokes until his load was nothing but a thin string hanging from the tip of his cock.

 _"Almost done,"_ Nikki giggled like a maniac as he shivered again and gave himself a hard squeeze. It made him cry out in a borderline painful sound, that Mick thought a man might make when he'd been chasing release for an hour straight. _Fuck, maybe Nikki had been..._

Nikki sniffed and finally let go of his hard cock. Mick watched the fluid swing in the air as it bobbed next to his thigh.

Mick looked down at his shoes. Nikki's gaze followed. A wicked grin exposed his teeth.

"You know I'm gonna ruin those, right?" Nikki glanced back at him.

Mick nodded.

_"Don't worry. I'll buy you better shoes."_

Nikki removed his foot from the couch and walked two steps up to stand next to Mick's face. His massive cock hung above the older man's head, and it made Mick's stomach flip in excitement. Nikki's cum was still hanging there- it was about to fall on Mick's cheek. It would drop right next to his mouth, if they stayed there any longer. He stared up at the view with wide eyes and blushing cheeks, until he realized Nikki was waiting for something.

Mick sat up with a grunt before he could taste it, and his back felt a sharp wave of pain from having been laying down so long. He willed it away the best he could as Nikki stood in front of him. He pulled both of Mick's legs to swing them forward off the couch, dropping them between his own. Mick was sitting upright normally, his aching ass nearly to the edge of the couch.

He knew what Nikki wanted. And he started getting excited at the sight of that flushed cock just inches from his face, even closer now.

"Can I take my pants off?" Mick asked while he stared at it.

"No." Nikki smiled a shit-eating grin. He relaxed his spine, falling a little lax with a roll of his head to stretch out his muscles. If he knew any better, he'd be mocking Mick. One of his hands came up to slowly take a full fist of Mick's hair. The guitarist moaned and licked his dry lips. "You like sucking cock more than getting it?" Nikki swayed his hips side to side ever so slightly, as if teasing Mick. "You look like you've sucked it before."

"How do you know?"

"Who can resist those lips?" Nikki giggled. _"Who was it?"_

"No one important."

 _"Come ooooon!"_ Nikki used his other hand to quickly stroke himself once.

"It was years ago, before I even dyed my hair," Mick smiled. He kept staring at Nikki's dripping tip.

"Really? _Shit, that's amazing,_ " Nikki laughed. "I can _totally_ see red haired you getting on your knees!"

 _"I got a free guitar out of it,"_ Mick mumbled with a wicked grin.

"Of course you did," Nikki praised with a pet to Mick's jaw. "And you'll get some free clothes for this one."

Mick was finally allowed to lean forward then- when he assumed Nikki felt his tank fill up once more. He was guided to tung around Nikki's tip, despite both of them knowing he knew just what to do. Mick gladly licked that leftover mess up that had been taunting him, tasting it with pleasure. Nikki decided to test the waters after that, and slackened his makeshift leash of Mick's hair to let him take more control. Mick brought his hands up to hold Nikki's built waist, and moved deeper. He moaned around the erection between his lips as he swallowed more, and surprised Nikki by going all the way down when his throat remembered what it was doing.

"Holy shit!" Nikki gasped with an excited shudder as Mick took him whole. The guitarist pulled back to the tip, then ate him again. Then again. Again and again, until he was deepthroating Nikki with ease. He moaned deeply, using the vibrations to his advantage as Nikki pushed back into his mouth. _"You're so good at this, what the fuck Mick!"_ Nikki cried out. Mick wanted to smile, but had no room around his bandmate.

Nikki groaned louder and yanked on Mick's hair with both hands, moving his bead back and forth as Mick worked his absolute magic.

 _"Oh, keep going, f-fuck yeah,"_ Nikki sounded like he was nearly crying. Mick giggled around him until the tip of Nikki's dick touched the back of his throat. He rolled his tongue around to feel the ridges of his veins, which made Nikki make more beautiful noises above his head. He stopped suddenly when Mick pulled halfway back, and sucked as hard as he could. Nikki gasped and lurched forward with wobbling legs. Mick gripped his waist tighter, then kept going.

 _"I'm fucking close already!"_ Nikki cackled through the shudders raking his frame. Mick only got four more thrusts to swallow Nikki, until the younger man yanked his head away by the grip on his hair and orgasmed with a broken cry.

Mick watched _(past the massive line of spit connecting his mouth and Nikki's head)_ as Nikki's white seed spilled out in heavy loads. His cock twitched in the air with nothing to hold it still. And Mick realized then, when it was too late, that Nikki's bare feet were holding Mick's shoes together. He watched the cum fall all the way down, landing right on top of his shoes. He could barely see it agains the clean white material.

He sat still and fought a war of emotion in his head at the sight. Nikki finally pumped himself a few quick times to summon one more clench from his cock to squeeze out the last few drops.

They stood together like that for what felt like endless minutes. Mick looked at his soiled shoes, while Nikki kneaded the older man's messy hair with one hand and his own balls with the other.

 _"Wow..."_ Nikki finally sucked in a breath to break the silence. _"You're really fucking good at that, Mick..."_ Mick smirked up at him. He quite liked how Nikki looked from that angle- a heaving chest glistening with sweat and tattoos, wild mane of hair, drooling mouth, and an impressive cock leaking just beyond Mick's lips.

 _"I know,"_ Mick snuck a quick kiss to the dripping tip. It made Nikki giggle and take a deep breath again.

"Don't move," He said. Mick obeyed as usual.

Just one minute later, Nikki was soft. Mick thought it a goddamn _miracle_.

"Well, I thought you'd _never_ go down," He joked. Nikki grinned with him, but Mick didn't like that look in his eyes. "What?" Mick asked with a clueless expression.

Nikki took one slow hand around his soft dick, aimed it downwards, and before Mick could protest, let loose his own bladder. He pissed in a thick stream _right_ onto Mick's white tennis shoes.

Mick was left to watch the show with emotions unfamiliar to him, as Nikki sighed loudly and peed on his feet like a fucking untrained dog. Mick looked on at the yellow fluid that splashed on his laces, dripped down the sides, filled the small cracks, and soaked into his socks inside.

_That fucking bastard._

Nikki was grinning like a cat as he aimed his stream at one shoe, then the other. They were both soaked within a minute. Their well kept up white color immediately stained gold. Mick said nothing, and Nikki groaned in pleasure. The sound his pee made landing so far below on them made Mick's heart skip a few beats; _he couldn't tell how much he hated it..._

When his piss finally came to a halt, Mick looked up into those green eyes. Nikki was proud of himself, and Mick couldn't help but grin at him too.

 _"Won't be wearin' 'em now, will you?"_ Nikki licked his bottom lip. He let go of his dick to run a finger down Mick's jaw.

"I don't know... I kinda like them like this," Mick winked at him. Nikki's eyes went wide and his smile dipped away. Mick simply turned to press his lips against Nikki's thumb, all the while never looking away from those angry green eyes.

"I'll steal them when you're not looking then," Nikki half teased back.

"I'll sniff them out pretty easily."

"I'll fuckin' _shred them."_

"They're all yours, babe," Mick patted his bare ass. Nikki rolled his eyes and suddenly dropped down to sit right in Mick's lap. Mick leaned back against the couch as he lovingly held Nikki's waist, massaging him up and down to his ribs and back. Nikki moaned at the touch and nuzzled his face into the crook of Mick's neck.

 _"You have one minute, and then I'm throwing you off to go put your pants on and go home,"_ Mick murmured against his hair. He felt Nikki grin.

 _"Just come home with me, baby,"_ He whispered. Mick thought about it a moment.

 _"Only if you promise to give me a bath and let me sleep in your bed,"_ He said softly.

_"Fuck yeah, let's go!"_

Despite the eagerness, neither of them did so until twenty more minutes of half conscious cuddles had passed. In this time, Nikki decided he would buy Mick another pair of white shoes, but they would look way better than his current ones. And Mick decided that he could definitely get used to the smell of urine. He supposed he would let Nikki think he _owned_ him for now- _until he picked the perfect time to prove the bastard wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second chapter to this later... not sure yet ;)


End file.
